This invention is directed to a tabletop action game which may be utilized by two, three or four players and which challenges the dexterity, coordination and skill of the players. The invention is particularly directed to a tabletop action game in which each player attempts to dispose of a predetermined number of marbles by propelling the marbles into a rotating target, while also contributing to the rotation of the target.
An object of this invention is a game requiring coordination of both hands by a player to rotate the target carrying turntable with one hand, while properly timing the actuation of the marble propelling means with the player's other hand to shoot the marbles into selected target containers on the rotating turntable.
Another object of this invention is a tabletop action game in which the target carrying turntable is actuated mechanically by the players and is not dependent on a source of electrical power, such as batteries.
Another object of this invention is a tabletop action game in which marbles that are propelled into a collection container in the shape of a trash basket are automatically recirculated, and the marbles that are collected in the container resembling a garbage truck will be recirculated upon tilting of the garbage truck.
Another object of this invention is a tabletop action game in which the winner is the first player to properly dispose of his marbles and, thus, the more skilled players can be handicapped by allotting them more marbles at the start of the game.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, claims and drawings.